


[盾冬] 萬聖節

by tenpo0727



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenpo0727/pseuds/tenpo0727
Summary: 總之是個拖了一個半月的萬聖節故事單純灑糖隊長無賴預警
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	[盾冬] 萬聖節

**Author's Note:**

> 私設復四後全員無事  
> Steve退休中

Stark企業從九月開始就陸續收到萬聖節活動贊助的申請，每年這個時間總是這樣，Stark企業一直有在從事慈善事業的活動，所以每到這個時間就會有育幼院或特教機關來函申請補助的部分，當然也是有魚目混珠的夾雜在裡面，每年他們都會仔細篩選，將補助留給最需要的五個機構。

只是今年申請的單位比往年還多，光是篩選就費了不少功夫，而需要補助的機構也難以抉擇，再加上Tony想讓Morgan參加萬聖節活動，於是最後拍板定案由Stark企業辦個公益性質的萬聖節活動，為此Tony還特地打電話給每個復仇者成員，要求每個人都務必出席，他還特別點名了要Steve務必出席，當然也歡迎Bucky一起來，最後除了非常忙碌的T’Challa陛下無法出席，還有就是在外太空的那群人實在無法確定外，其他人紛紛表示會出席。

Stark企業要舉辦大型的萬聖節活動，復仇者成員超過一半以上會出席，這個消息占據了各大社群網的話題排行第一好一陣子，這個公益活動有條件地開放一般民眾入場，當然進場前肯定會經過嚴格的身分審查，不少人費盡心思就為了弄到一張入場券。

接到Tony的消息時，Steve毫不猶豫地就答應了，這種不帶太多政治色彩的公益活動他覺得很好，也表示會詢問Bucky的意願，他當然不會勉強Bucky，但他會試著說服他。

「你真的覺得這樣好嗎？」在Steve對Bucky提出Tony的邀請時，Bucky不安地問著。

「Hey，Buck沒事的，只是發發糖果給孩子們，你可以的。」Steve柔聲安撫著Bucky，他希望Bucky能多跟外界接觸，Bucky這幾年在Wakanda恢復得還算不錯，面對人群也放鬆了許多，他希望能跟Bucky一起去參加這個很有意義的活動。

「你就不怕我嚇到孩子們？」Bucky無奈地看著那個過分樂觀的男人。

「怎麼會，你在這邊不也跟孩子們處得很好嗎？再說到時候大家都會扮裝，你可不一定是最可怕的那個呀。」Steve失笑了一下，想起來到這個新的世紀，他曾參加過的那些萬聖節派對，他還真不覺得Bucky有什麼好擔心的。

「好吧好吧，既然你都這麼說了，有什麼事都讓你負責呀，但先說好我絕對不穿著戰鬥服出席呀。」Bucky知道Tony可是要求Steve穿著美國隊長制服出席的，所以他先把話說在了前頭，開玩笑，如果不是有戰鬥需要，他才不想虐待自己穿那件一點也稱不上舒適的戰鬥服。

「知道啦，不過萬聖節裝扮可是不能少的喔。」Steve好笑地看著Bucky一臉嫌惡的樣子，心裡已經開始盤算著要讓Bucky打扮成什麼好。

縱然Steve有無數的想法，想把Bucky裝扮成各種樣子，但最終還是要Bucky同意才行，在無數的提議被否決後，Bucky同意了扮成最常見的吸血鬼，Steve並不失望，這確實也是他想看的裝扮之一。

他們本想著直接買現成的服裝就好，反正就只是好玩，誰也沒有真的上心，但Shuri卻不知道從哪得知了消息，而Bucky接到Shuri的來電，說她會準備好服裝時，Bucky只能苦著一張臉說好，Steve在一旁偷笑著，隨即收到愛人的眼刀，但他卻怎麼也止不住笑意。

「希望Shuri不要太誇張。」結束通話後，Bucky一臉生無可戀地說著，看著一直帶著笑意的Steve，忍不住拿了放在桌上的糖果去丟他，最後當然是收到Steve安撫的親吻，Bucky雖然無奈卻也不能怎麼樣，誰叫自己心軟答應他了。

白色復古襯衫搭上黑色馬甲，質地舒適柔軟卻又能襯出他的身型，精美的純銀扣子中間鑲著紅寶石，翻領黑色長披風柔順地罩再其外，胸針由透亮的沙弗萊石製成，襯著那雙湖水綠的雙眼更加明亮動人。

白皙的臉龐上了妝後顯得更加白皙，甚至透著點病態蒼白，而原就紅潤的唇更是紅艷地彷彿染上鮮血一般，讓人忍不住想一親芳澤，精緻的眼妝更是讓那雙明媚的眼眸帶著點勾人的意味，至少Steve覺得自己的神魂已經完全被勾走了。

Steve和Bucky一到會場，Bucky立刻就被Shuri、Natasha和Wanda帶走，Steve真不懂女孩們，除了喜歡打扮自己外，怎麼也會喜歡打扮別人呢？他倒是有點慶幸自己注定了要穿美國隊長的制服，否則自己肯定也難逃一劫。

Bucky的皮相極好他一直都是知道的，布魯克林小王子的稱號可不是隨隨便便就能拿到的，只是當他看見精細打扮過後的Bucky，Steve依舊驚艷地錯不開眼，低調奢華妖艷動人，這世上如果真有這樣的吸血鬼，他會心甘情願地奉上他的鮮血。

Bucky被女孩們擺弄了好久才被允許離開，他侷促地拉了拉身上的衣服，他已經太久沒有參加過萬聖節的扮裝活動了，Bucky覺得有些不自在，好在身上的衣服還算低調，只是布料貼在皮膚上的觸感，和那些精細的花紋還有美麗的裝飾品，都在在顯示這套衣服絕沒有表面上這麼低調。

他掃視了會場一圈，當那抹熟悉的藍色映入眼簾後便走了過去，當兩人間的距離拉近到一個距離時，Steve像是有所感應般地轉了過來，然後就只是直愣愣地看著他，太過炙熱的眼神讓Bucky有些好笑又有點不好意思。

他緩慢地踱步到Steve面前，「你覺得怎麼樣？」他歪著頭問他，想讓自己自然一點，然而被緊緊握住，滿是汗水的掌心，在在地提醒Bucky，他遠沒有他表現出來的平靜。

「天呀！Buck，你知不知道你有多美！若你真是吸血鬼，不知道有多少人不用你開口，便願意親手奉上鮮血給你。」那張紅唇太過誘人，Steve忍不住想嚐嚐他的味道，只是在他的唇貼上之前便被Bucky擋了下來。

「不行，Stevie現在不行，我好不容易才從Nat她們手上被放行，我可不想被抓回去補妝喔。」Bucky一臉苦惱地說，同時阻止了Steve。

聽到Bucky這麼說，Steve也就停下了動作，只是一臉哀怨地看著自家情人。

Steve的表情太過委屈，讓Bucky忍不住笑了出來，然後換來Steve更加哀怨的表情，「別這樣嘛，忍耐一下，等活動結束後可以隨便你喔。」而他總是知道該怎麼哄他。

Bucky的話讓Steve瞬間雙眼發亮，看起來開心極了，Bucky也跟著微笑了起來，是的，他就是樂意寵著這個人，從小到大，心甘情願。

活動準備要開始了，Bucky靜靜地找了個角落窩著，Steve幫他準備了五個南瓜提籃，裡面放滿了各式的糖果準備要發給孩子們，只是他很擔心這裡可能連一籃都發不完，Bucky真希望他不會辜負了Steve的心意。

活動開始一個小時過去了，Bucky依舊站在原地沒有任何人靠近他，長年的殺手生涯早已讓他養成將存在感降到最低的習慣，而七十幾年的九頭蛇歲月更是讓他習慣於保持著面無表情，畢竟資產是不需要感情的，雖然在Wakanda這陣子已經慢慢的有所改善，但是在這種人多的場合，他還是會下意識地就進入警戒的模式。

現場的氣氛很好，孩子們和參加者看來都很開心，看著Steve和其他復仇者身邊圍滿了孩子，Bucky覺得很好，他就這樣旁觀著一切，卻也沒有太多的意願想加入其中。

然而這世界從來就不是你想怎麼樣就能怎麼樣的，Bucky以為他能安靜地在一旁待到最後，偏偏就有小小勇者毫不畏懼那彷彿能凍死人的氣場，提著她的精美的小籃子，還帶著幾個小伙伴衝到他面前。

「Trick or treat！Bucky叔叔。」Morgan將籃子舉到Bucky面前，對他喊著萬聖節的討糖咒語。

小小的勇者當然是Morgan，就算Bucky身邊的氣場冷得好像下一秒就要結冰，明明一臉平靜卻莫名地透出了殺氣，就算是這樣，Morgan還是可以毫無畏懼跑來跟他要糖果，因為她知道Bucky叔叔對她多好有多寵她，他絕對不會拒絕她的要求。

Bucky蹲下來對Morgan笑了笑，他笑得那樣溫柔，與之前那冰冷的模樣有著太強烈的對比，讓人在剎那間有種寒冬散盡，春暖花開的感覺，而那隱約透露出得殺氣也收斂的乾乾淨淨。

「這些給妳吧！」Bucky抓了一大把糖放進Morgan的籃子裡，至少有送出糖果，也不算辜負了Steve的準備了，他心裡這樣想著。

Morgan身邊跟了幾個孩子，看著Bucky糖果給得大方也都有些心動，活動參加者雖然不少，而Stark企業也為每位參加者都準備了一份為數不少的糖果，但為了可以讓每個孩子都拿到，參加者們給的糖果自然不會太多，而復仇者們卻有Tony無限量供應的糖果，只要發完隨時有人再補上，再加上Tony向來都是要就要最好的，所以Tony準備的糖果當然也是最高級的，平常人都不一定買得下手，就更遑論這些孩子們了，於是復仇者們身邊一直都圍繞著很多的孩子，Bucky倒是唯一的例外了。

看著蠢蠢欲動的孩子們，Bucky盡可能拿出他最溫柔的笑容，他可不想嚇著孩子們，也許是感受到他的善意，有幾個看起來比較大膽的孩子逐漸地向他靠近。

「Trick or treat！」第一個孩子有些猶豫地站在他面前，有些害怕又有點期待，她小小聲地說著那個口號。

「這些給妳吧，寶貝。」Bucky笑著將一大把糖果放在孩子的籃中，他看見那個孩子眼睛亮了起來，笑開了一張臉，也許是太過興奮，那個孩子在他臉上親了一下，Bucky覺得自己整顆心都柔軟了起來。

「謝謝妳的回禮呀，甜心。」他在孩子的額頭落下一個輕柔的吻，那個孩子害羞地笑了笑，然後跑走了。

看到前面的人順利拿到糖果，其他孩子也大膽了起來，沒多久鼎鼎大名的冬兵就被孩子們包圍了。

Steve好不容易找了個空檔暫時從孩子們的包圍中脫身，他四處尋找著Bucky的身影，卻意外的發現，他的愛人不知何時也被困在孩子們之中了，Steve微笑地看著Bucky溫柔地將糖果一一發送給孩子們，而孩子們也開心地圍繞著他。

大概是感受到了視線，Bucky抬起頭對上了他的視線，他對他笑了笑，而Bucky則是回以一個無奈的笑容，隨即又被孩子們拉走了注意力，Steve看著這一幕，他的心揉合著柔軟與酸澀，最後化成一聲不知是感嘆還是幸福的嘆息。

時鐘的指針轉到了九點，活動也到了尾聲，孩子們被集合起來準備要離開了，大多數了孩子都顯得依依不捨，滿臉不甘地不願乖乖回去，但他們的臉上也有著顯而易見的疲憊，不管如何他們還是回去了，復仇者們一起站在出口目送著  
他們離開。

Steve看著Bucky拿著空的南瓜籃目送孩子們離開，眼底似乎有著細不可辨地不捨，他想了想，又向侍者要了一些糖果。

「糖果給你，跟我回家吧！」Steve將糖果放進Bucky的籃子中，露出一個令陽光都黯然失色地燦爛笑容。

Bucky呆呆地愣了一下，隨即又無奈地搖搖頭，「Steve．Rogers，你這是什麼變態誘拐犯的台詞，美國隊長的形象還要不要呀？」他好笑地睨了Steve一眼。

聽著Bucky的話，Steve皺起了眉頭，思考了一會，「那這樣吧，糖果給你，我跟你回家。」Steve在思考過後這樣對Bucky，外加一個更加燦爛的笑容。

Bucky簡直要氣笑了，「我的天呀！我是不是把你慣成了無賴，我真是太對不起這個世界了，拜託，Steve．Rogers維持一下你的基本形象好嗎？」他真的是又氣又好笑，外加很多的無奈和縱容。

「請恕我更正一下，是前美國隊長，我已經退休了。」Steve笑嘻嘻的說。

「不當美國隊長，就改當無賴了嗎？我記得我的小Stevie可不是這樣的呀！」Bucky一臉痛心疾首地說著。

「沒有辦法呀！Bucky這都是你慣出來的呀！你要負責，我就是你的無賴呀，你一個人的。」Steve環住Bucky的腰，甜密又無賴地說著。

「好吧！好吧！看來我只能好好盯著你了，為了”前”美國隊長的形象，為了不讓你的粉絲崩潰，我會好好盯著你的，只准在我面前無賴呀，我的無賴。」Bucky的語氣很無奈，笑容卻很甜蜜，舌尖更是有意無意地舔試著紅潤的雙唇，讓他飽滿的雙唇看來更加水亮誘人。

「那麼你可要盯緊了喔。」他邊說著邊縮短著兩人間的距離，最後一個音節落下時，他正好貼上了Bucky的唇。

而復仇者的其他人，早在他們開始秀恩愛時，就各自散去，老冰棍秀恩愛真的太傷眼了，他們沒人想跟自己過不去。

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一篇萬聖節文www  
> 雖然已經過了一個半月了WWW  
> 幸好沒拖到聖誕節XD  
> 本來是沒打算要寫萬聖節文的，因為沒靈感  
> 誰知道萬聖節那天靈感突然就來了...  
> 啊，就不能早點給我靈感嗎(對靈感大吼)  
> 反正有靈感就寫吧  
> 不過這陣子一邊玩遊戲一邊看文一邊寫文  
> 導致進度超極緩慢的(從來也沒快過吧)  
> 總算是寫完了  
> 再來不知道要寫聖誕節還是把遲鈍竹馬完整版寫完  
> 看情況吧www  
> 紫筠 2019/12/15


End file.
